Could You Whisper In My Ear the Things You Want to Feel
by tito72
Summary: Tribal!au in which Tony and Steve try not to have a baby, but really that's just the beginning. mpreg, mentions of cheating. follows Won't You Take Me By the Hand
1. Chapter 1

It starts when Peter learns to walk. He's been toddling for a while, now, usually clinging to Steve's pant leg or the fabric of the tent, but he only just started walking without any help. He doesn't move very fast, but apparently it's fast enough. Steve's in the fields in the morning with Pepper, like usual, and their children are playing with all the other little ones, under the watchful eye of their minder, Billy, just far enough away that Steve can glance over occasionally and check on them. Tony calls it paranoid, but Steve can only reason that the whole reason Billy watches the kids so close to the fields is so that parents can do exactly that. Plus, it's not paranoid if it's a legitimate worry; Wade was always running off, before he got old enough for Tony to take him along when he went to work with the horses.

It should all be pretty routine. They've been doing this since Wade, their first, was born. But since he's the bad one, Steve usually doesn't expect any real problems from Peter or little Jan. They're usually both so good. Which is why it's so surprising when Steve looks over to check on them and sees Jan, apparently eating dirt, but no Peter.

Steve drops his tools and jogs over, trying not to panic.

"Billy," he says slowly. "Where's Peter?"

"He's right h-" he starts to say, then clearly gets a good look at the area and stops short. His face goes pale and looks up at Steve with wide eyes. "He was right here a second ago, Steve, I swear. I only looked away for a minute to talk to Teddy."

He looks on the edge of panic and Steve touches his shoulder lightly. He's only eleven, just a kid himself, really, and he didn't mean to lose Steve's child.

"It's all right," Steve says, though he's panicking, too, on the inside. "We'll find him."

They do find him, crouching down among the stalks in the fields. It only takes about ten minutes to locate him, but it feels like it takes years off Steve's life, the worry Peter'll never be found increasing with each passing minute. Clint's the one to find him, and he passes him over right away to Steve, who clutches him to his chest. Peter, oblivious, just latches onto Steve's shirt with his teeth, obviously hungry.

Steve sighs. The absolute worst part about having babies is the breastfeeding, not only because it makes his nipples sore all day, every day, but also because Tony takes some perverse pleasure in sneaking up on him during the day and rubbing his thumbs across them, making Steve leak through his shirt. The knowing stares he gets from the entire tribe afterward is just too much for Steve to handle.

Luckily, though, soon only Jan will still be nursing. Wade's two and has been done for a while, and Peter, at sixteen months, is very nearly weaned off it, too. That'll just leave Jan. She's only six months, but that means there's only about a year left for her until she, too, will be weaned. Of course, by then, there'll probably be another baby. Another baby to breastfeed. Another baby to lose sight of whenever Steve's trying to work. Four babies, Steve thinks, might be too many to care for.

The thought stays with him the rest of the day, through lunch and chores, afterward. He makes sure Peter stays put right beside him while he's doing the mending, then puts both kids down for a nap before he starts the washing. After they wake up, he takes them out to see the horses, and more importantly, their father and older brother.

"Hey," Tony says, when Steve approaches, and leans over for a kiss. Wade runs over, too, from where he was playing with a horse blanket in the grass.

"Want up, Poppa," he says, making grabby hands and wearing the little devil's grin he got from Tony. Steve doesn't even want to know what the boy has done to make him like that. And unfortunately, Steve's already got a kid in each hand, and he's afraid to put Peter down, so there's just no room for Wade in his arms. Tony solves that nicely, though, reaching out to take Peter from him. Steve passes him over and Peter immediately grabs a fistful of Tony's dark hair. Tony makes a pained sound, but doesn't do anything to stop him. The maneuver isn't difficult, but Steve's struck again by how much more work four children would have made this situation.

"Hey, buddy," Steve says as he leans down and picks Wade up. "How were you for your daddy today?"

Wade doesn't answer, just blows a raspberry at Jan, who blinks and smiles.

"He was quieter than usual, actually," Tony says. "I think he's coming down with something."

Great, Steve thinks and sighs. That's just what they need. If one of the kids catches something, all of the kids catch it. Then Pepper and Bruce's son Harold catches it, too, and then they both give Steve looks of disappointment, like they're wondering why his children are such monsters. Little Harold is so polite and well-behaved. In fact, he's so sweet that they've all taken to calling him Happy. Steve would never wish his children were more like Happy, but only because he doesn't want them to be anything but themselves. They are monsters, though, even he can admit that.

They head back to the fire pretty quickly after that, because it always takes them ages to get the kids settled down for supper. They eventually get everyone arranged, Peter on Tony's lap, Jan on Steve's shoulder and Wade nestled between them. It's a messy affair, but that's pretty normal. There's the music, afterward, which Jan loves and Peter hates, then it's bedtime.

Once everyone's finally asleep, all four children huddled up in the center and Pepper and Bruce on the opposite side of the tent from Steve and Tony, Tony rolls Steve over and kisses him. It's been a long day, though no longer than Steve's used to. Children are hard work, but he loves them enough to do it gladly. That doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy this alone time they're having, though.

They've both become a lot quieter during sex since Wade was born. Children are difficult enough to get to sleep once a night, so neither of them want to take any chances on them waking up a second time. Plus, it's probably a little early for his children to be learning about sex. Steve himself was sixteen by the time he learned, on his wedding night, though from words he's said here and there, Tony learned a lot earlier. Still, he and Tony making love is not something he wants his children to witness. The upshot of it all is that as Steve and Tony kiss and fumble at one another, they're sure to muffle their moans in each other's skin.

Then Tony gets a finger in him and Steve realizes where this is going.

"Wait, Tony," he says, voice hoarse.

Tony stops at once, withdraws his hand and looks up, eyes wide. "Are you okay?" he asks, quickly. "Did I hurt you? Are you still sore?"

After Steve gave birth to Jan, he'd been sore for a long time, in a way he hadn't been after Wade or Peter. It didn't interfere with his life, really, just guaranteed that he and Tony did more fumbling around than having actual intercourse. The pain's been gone for months, though, so it's no longer an issue.

"I'm fine," Steve assures him. "I just don't think this is a good idea."

"What?" Tony asks incredulously. "What do you mean 'not a good idea.' Your dick seems to think it's a pretty good idea." He wraps a hand around it and gives it a stroke.

Steve fights off the pleasure. He can't let himself get distracted. This is important.

"I don't think we should have any more kids, Tony," he says, very seriously. "At least, for a while."

"Is this about them getting enough to eat?" Tony asks, suddenly. "Because, I mean, I know you had a deprived childhood or whatever, but that's not an issue here. As long as I keep going on hunts and you keep working in the fields, our kids are gonna get fed, whether there's four or forty."

"It's not about that," Steve says, trying to fight off a headache at the very idea of forty kids. He loves his children, and he wants more someday, but he never, ever wants to have forty of them. "It's about being able to take care of them all. Think of how much trouble three kids are. Having four would be even harder, and five probably impossible, with all of them so young."

"So you want to stop having them?" Tony asks, and he looks sad, broken open in a way that makes Steve think guiltily of Pepper's head injury, before Wade was born.

"Not forever," he says, quickly, and reaches out to take Tony's hand. "But I think it would be a good idea to wait a few years before we have another one. It'll be easier when they're a bit older."

Tony nods, slowly, like he's agreeing, but only reluctantly.

"Plus," Steve adds, blushingly, "It'll give my nipples a break."

"Steve," Tony says, with a grin that doesn't quite meet his eyes, "you're my bride. Your nipples will never get a break."

To prove his point, he reaches up and rakes his nails across one of them, making Steve shudder. They get back to messing around, then, but Tony doesn't try to get inside him again. It's a little disappointing, to be honest, for all that it's Steve's idea. He misses the feel of Tony in him.

"I'll ask Bruce tomorrow if he has anything that can prevent conception," he says, after.

"Sounds good," Tony says sleepily. "I'd hate to miss out on getting all up in that nice ass of yours for the next few years."

Steve does find time to go see Bruce the next day. Pepper volunteers to watch Peter for a few minutes, and Steve just take Jan with him, knowing she's too young to understand.

He blushes like crazy when he asks if there's an herb to solve his problem, but Bruce has apparently heard it all and just frowns at him.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Steve," he says.

"Come on, Bruce." Steve sounds desperate and he knows it. "Isn't there anything you can give me? I don't want it to be permanent, but I need a break."

"I don't know," Bruce says. "I have a few things, but they're not guarantees-"

"I'll take them," Steve interrupts, but Bruce shakes his head.

"You know, Steve," he says, sternly. "The only one hundred percent certain method of not having babies is to not have sex."

Steve sighs. "It's not that easy," he says, and it really isn't. He keeps meaning to say no every time Tony gets him on his back, but then he gets caught up in how nice Tony's hair looks or how good his hands feel, and the next thing you know, they've made another baby. That's how Peter and Jan were both conceived. Last night was the first time Steve managed to say something, and he knows his determination won't stand up in the face of his libido for very long.

"All right," Bruce says, after a pause to consider Steve's plight. "I'll give you something, but don't say I didn't warn you if it's not one hundred percent effective."

He rummages in his trunk for a while, then comes up with a bottle filled with clear liquid.

"Take this every day," he says, handing it over. "When you run out, come back for more."

Steve takes the bottle and gives Bruce a hug. He loves the man for his personality and wit, but his healing skills are definitely a bonus.

Later that night, Steve and Tony have intercourse again for the first time since before Jan was born, and it's fantastic. And lying together, afterward, as Tony's come leaks out of him, Steve can almost pretend he doesn't feel regret about not having any more babies.

So their days stay the same, working and playing, keeping their brats in line, and their nights get a lot better, now that they're having sex again regularly. Everything's good, and Steve's happy with how well everything's working out. Of course, then Clint announces over lunch one afternoon that he's pregnant, and that's when things start to go downhill.


	2. Chapter 2

It's purely coincidental, Steve's sure, that Tony suddenly starts spending a lot more time with Clint. It's not a big deal, really. It's not like he suddenly stops interacting with Steve, nothing like those horrible days after Steve's ill-conceived escape attempt. Tony still does all the things a head is supposed to do, more, even. He takes Wade with him to work in the mornings, drops him off again in the afternoons. He spends time with Peter and Jan in the evenings. He makes sure they all get fed and stay in line, as much possible. Then at night, he cuddles up to Steve and sometimes they make love, after everyone's asleep. So it's not like he stops doing anything. He just happens to also start finding time to spend with Clint.

Steve sees them together, sometimes. They eat lunch together, not every day, but often enough. When they do, they're sure to sit far enough away from the rest of them so that their conversations can't be overheard. Tony always takes one of the kids with him to feed whenever he goes off with Clint, but any time Steve tries to go sit by them, the conversation gets awkward and stilted.

Now, Steve's not a suspicious person, exactly, but he can't help but wonder if Tony and Clint are having some sort of affair. It doesn't seem like Tony, for so many reasons. He's a wonderful lover, and an excellent father and husband. Plus, he's scared of Natasha. All of these things seem like signs he's not having any sort of affair, but Steve can't deny he's also acting suspicious.

It's not like Steve can't see what Tony finds attractive about Clint. Clint's a very attractive man, well-built and with good bone structure. And he makes lovely children, as evidenced by Maria, his and Natasha's first. Plus, Maria's the only baby he's ever had. His body, Steve is sure, is less scarred and stretched than Steve's. Tony never says anything about Steve's marks, just like he didn't say anything about when Steve was too sore after Jan to make love for a while, but Clint, surely, doesn't have any of those problems. There's no reason for Tony not to find him attractive.

Most importantly, though, and the biggest threat, as far as Steve can tell, is that Clint's pregnant now. He's barely showing, but soon he'll be all swelled up, and Steve knows from experience how much Tony loves seeing that. It won't be Tony's child inside Clint, but Steve's not sure that'll matter. Every time Tony sees a baby bump, even on people in the tribe he doesn't especially like, his eyes glaze over and his fingers twitch, like he wants nothing more than to reach out and rub his hand over it. Clint's just big enough to start causing that reaction.

It would be easier to compete, Steve knows, if he would just suck it up and have another baby. It wouldn't be impossible, just inconvenient. He could do it, though, and would, if that was what it took to keep Tony. But if Tony's going to leave him no matter what he does, having another child would be the very worst thing he could do. It's hard enough watching after just three kids by himself while Tony's on hunts; he can't imagine watching four by himself permanently. That's why he vows to wait, wait and watch and see what happens. If Tony looks like he's going to leave him, well, Steve will make his decision when it comes to that.

Tony notices Steve start to act squirrely a few months after Clint announces his pregnancy. The pregnancy has been a godsend in so many ways to Tony, and he knows Clint and Natasha are pretty happy with it, too. Tony doesn't know what he would have done if Clint hadn't made his announcement when he did. He's been working like a madman ever since he and Steve decided not to have more kids, and this is exactly the kind of thing Tony needs to keep him going.

For convenience, Clint starts coming to him in the afternoons, as well as their interactions during lunch. It's just easier to meet with him when no one else is around. They wouldn't understand, Tony thinks, not yet. One day, the world will be ready, but not before all the kinks are worked out. They meet in the paddock, sometimes, or in Tony's little workshop right next to it. Tony just sends Wade off to play so they can have grown-up time, and then he and Clint get down to business.

"You know, Tony," Clint says one day as he's leaving, "I should thank you. I never got this much ass before, not even when I was pregnant the first time."

Tony shrugs, philosophically. "Well, I'm not really doing it for you, to be honest. I think I'm pretty much the one making out, here. But, whatever, glad you're enjoying yourself." He is, too. Clint's a great guy, and he deserves so much sex.

So it's all working out really well, then, except that Steve starts to act weird.

"Are you okay?" Tony asks him, one night, as they're lying together.

"Fine," Steve says. He sounds it, too. A little edgy, maybe, but that could just be because Jan's been teething lately. Tony could push the point further, but he doesn't want to cause Steve even more stress. Instead, he just says, "Glad to hear it," and nuzzles the back of Steve's neck.

Steve does try to confront both Clint and Tony about his suspicions, though confront might be the wrong word for his intentions. He's not sure, after all, just suspicious. Neither encounter really goes the way he plans, though.

He tries Tony first, because that seems like the right thing to do. He plans his attack for just before supper, when Tony will be done with most of his work. He checks the workshop first, because that's where Tony can usually be found, if he's not out in the paddock. The confrontation never even gets to take place, though, because Steve literally bumps into Clint, coming out as Steve's going in, and he can't help but notice that Clint is fixing his pants. Steve abandons the effort right then and there, and goes back to the tents. And if he's a little sharper with Tony that night than he needs to be, well, Tony doesn't seem to even notice, so it's fine. Tony's noticing less and less about him these days, anyway.

After that incident, Steve decides to try Clint. At the very least, he rationalizes, he's not as close to Clint as he is to Tony, so hearing it from him might hurt less. It'll still hurt, break Steve's heart, but he doesn't think he wants to have the memory of Tony admitting the affair; he'll only replay it in his mind, over and over until he goes crazy.

He goes to Clint and Natasha's tent after lunch the next day, hoping to catch him mending or something, and not off with Tony somewhere. He does find him there, but not in the condition he expects. Clint clearly intended to start his mending, because there's ripped clothing and new cloth on the ground, but he's in no condition for it, doubled up on his pallet, vomiting into a basin very like the one Tony made for Steve during his first pregnancy. Steve feels a pang of jealousy, thinking that Tony probably made this one for Clint, his new love. Then he sucks it up and goes to help, because Clint's in need and Steve's the only one there to do it.

"It's the damn pregnancy sickness," Clint says during a lull in the vomiting, as Steve presses a cool cloth to the back of his neck. "It was never this bad before. I'm starting to think this kid's gonna be a devil child like yours are. Tony thinks so, too, and he's got the experience to back it up."

It's practically a confession, Steve thinks. He stays just long enough after that to make sure Clint's okay. Then he leaves, heads back to his own tent. He stops halfway there, though, turns left to head outside the circle of tents to do some puking of his own.

This is it, he thinks as he retches onto the dirt. Tony's going to leave him and it's going to be all his fault. If only he'd just agreed in the first place to keep having babies Tony would have never started this affair. Now it's too late.

Steve gives himself ten minutes to freak out. Then he gets up and goes to take care of his children, determined to act normal. Tony may not want him anymore, but Steve will not let his family be broken up over this if he can do anything to stop it. If that means standing by while Tony and Clint have an affair behind his back, so be it.

Once Steve makes up his mind on the issue, things generally do stay normal. He and Tony go about their daily business. Tony stays distant, working long hours, having secret conversations with Clint, but Steve tries not to care so much. It's better this way, actually, because with Tony gone so much, it's pretty easy for Steve to hide the symptoms of his apparent nervous disorder. He's been under a lot of stress lately, and that's the only reason Steve can figure for all the vomiting he's been doing. It doesn't interfere, or anything, and he keeps it pretty well hidden from everyone. Except Jan, but she won't tell. So Steve does his duty and Tony does his, and everything gets done that needs it. And if Steve goes outside every morning and pukes in secret, well, no one has to know. This is his life now, he tells himself over and over. This is his life, and maybe one day Tony will want him again, but until then, he'll do his duty, anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve thinks he's hiding his illness from Tony pretty well. It doesn't take that much effort, honestly, since Tony's so distant lately. Steve very determinedly doesn't think about what Tony's off doing, just like he very determinedly isn't hurt by the distance. Unfortunately, he's so busy being determined over Tony that he forgets about Bruce and Pepper, who, after all, also live with him and spend a great deal of time with him.

"Are you okay, Steve?" Pepper asks one afternoon as Steve's puking behind the tent. Steve jerks up, accidently getting a bit of vomit on his pants. He hadn't known anyone was around. He checks out the damage to his pant leg and sighs, but it'll wash, and it's certainly not the worst thing he's had on his pants; he's a parent, after all.

"I'm fine," Steve says, straightening up.

"You've been sick for a while, haven't you?" she presses, and Steve nods, reluctantly. He sometimes forgets that Pepper is a very observant young woman. Heck, she even knew he was in love with Tony before he did.

"Listen," she says, stepping closer and clasping his hand. "You need to go see Bruce. Don't worry about the kids, I'll take them over to see Maria and Clint and I can finish our mending over there."

Steve's eye twitches at the mention of Clint, but Pepper thankfully doesn't mention it. When he doesn't move right away, she gives him a little nudge and says, "Go, Steve."

Steve goes.

Tony hears his name being called from outside the workshop and turns to see Clint in the doorway.

"Hey," he calls, and reaches out on instinct once Clint gets closer to give his belly a little rub. "How's the baby?"

"Fine," Clint says, "And so is the product."

"Yeah?" Tony asks, suddenly excited. "How did it hold up?"

"Like a dream," Clint tells him, grinning. "Natasha and I used it all last night and the thing never broke. Not a drop of come in me. After six months of duds, you finally designed a winner."

"Excellent," Tony says, doing a little celebratory dance. "I knew I'd get one eventually. I'm a genius."

"Wait until I tell Natasha you didn't give her any credit for this thing, genius," Clint jokes. "She'll be super pissed. Without me and her testing all your designs, you'd have never gotten the right shape and material. Plus, need I remind you how much sensory information I contributed to this little endeavor? I even let you measure my junk that once!"

"We agreed never to talk about that again," Tony hissed. "I needed a bigger sample size of measurements."

"Lucky I've got the biggest "sample size" in the tribe, then," Clint says and winks. "Anyway, I gotta get going, got mending to do and stuff, and maybe Natasha will want to go for another round later. Just thought I'd stop by to let you know that your contraceptive works."

Then he leaves, and Tony sets to work on making another copy from the effective designs. Steve'll be so pleased, he thinks. This'll make it so much easier to have sex without making a baby, and he'll never have to drink herbs for it again. He thinks of Steve as he works, and he smiles.

"You're pregnant," Bruce says, calmly, after Steve tells him the problem and he does a bit of poking and prodding. "I told you those herbs weren't a guarantee. You're lucky they worked as long as they did."

"Oh," Steve says, dully. "Well, I guess that explains it."

It's not so bad, he guesses. It'd be better if Tony cared, though. At least Steve can be reasonably assured that Tony isn't going to leave him. After all, he hasn't so far, and this affair's lasted months.

"What do I need to do?" Steve asks.

"I can give you the herbs you used for your other pregnancies," Bruce tells him. "To combat the pregnancy sickness. But first, you have to bring back the other bottle. They look sort of alike, and I don't want you to get them confused. Once you bring that one back, I'll give you this one."

"Thanks, Bruce," Steve says, and goes back to his tent for the bottle. Unfortunately, Tony's already there when he walks in.

"Hey, Steve," Tony says, cheerfully. "I've got something to show you." He's got one hand behind his back, which is never a good sign. "Okay. I've been working on this for months, Steve, but I've finally got it perfect, enough to show you and maybe try it out, if you're up for it."

Steve braces himself, then asks, cautiously, "What is it, exactly?"

Tony pulls his out his hand and in it is… a thing.

"Tony, what on earth is that?" Steve asks, curious despite his totally justified caution and all the other things weighing down his mind.

"This, my dear Steve, is the future," Tony says, and he looks so very pleased with himself. He holds it up next to Steve's face for closer inspection.

It's a little tube thing, made out of what, Steve can only guess, but honestly it's the shape that confuses him. It's shaped exactly like it's supposed to go on a... Steve blushes and Tony notices, grins.

"I see you've worked out its purpose. This little sucker is the future of not having babies, Steve," and he sounds so confident but Steve still doesn't really understand.

"But how?" he asks.

"It's made from buffalo intestines. The idea is that this goes on the dick before it goes into a body. It'll trap the come inside, so there's no chance at all for conception. The trouble was getting the shape perfect and finding the right material to make sure there wouldn't be any holes at all for the come to sneak through. It took a while, though. Clint went through like twelve versions of these babies before I finally got one that works."

"Clint?" Steve asks, feeling lightheaded. He's known for so long, but now, hearing Tony say it is almost more than he can take. "You used this with him?"

"What?!" Tony asks, incredulous, face losing its pleased smile in an instant. "Are you asking if Clint and I have been sleeping together? Because the answer is no, a definite, resounding no, Steve. How could you even think that?" He looks hurt by the idea.

"Well, you've been spending so much time with him lately," Steve points out. "I saw him coming out of your workshop, pulling up his pants. And I know you want more kids, Tony, I can see it every time you look at him. You look at his belly and touch it. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted him; he can give you things I can't."

"I've been spending time with him because he needed to test out my invention. With Natasha! Since he's already pregnant, I knew it wouldn't do any harm if the invention didn't work right away. And you probably saw him leaving after I took his measurements, which wasn't fun for either of us, believe me," Tony says, and Steve can see how upset he is by the way his hands are shaking. "And, I mean, yeah, I want more kids, but we agreed not to have any more, yet. That's why I worked so hard on this invention. I want to make you happy, Steve, and I thought this would help do that. We agreed about the kids. I don't break promises, Steve, and I sure as fuck don't screw around on my bride. What is it exactly that you think he can give me that you can't?"

"His body," Steve says, helplessly. "he's only had one kid, and I've had three, so far."

"You think I'm not attracted to you because of your stretch marks?" Tony asks, and he looks totally taken aback. "Steve, you've given birth to my children. It's not the top of my list of favorite things about you, but it's pretty high up there. And your body, fuck, you're so attractive it's ridiculous. Here, let me show you. In fact, this is the perfect opportunity to show you how awesome my new invention is."

He starts to fumble around with it, but Steve stops him with a hand on his arm.

"There's no point," Steve tells him, and Tony looks so defeated that Steve hurries to clarify. "I mean, we can have sex, but there's no point in using your invention. I'm already pregnant."

Tony looks shocked, but also, unwillingly, pleased. "But, the herbs…"

"Were never a guarantee. Bruce warned me this might happen."

"Steve," Tony says, "I'm sorry. I mean, I'm happy, obviously, because I love our kids and I want more, but I know you don't, so I really am sorry."

"No," Steve says, "It's okay. I was worried about four, but it won't be that much harder, I bet. And after this baby is born, we can use your new invention, and wait for a few years, for real this time."

"Yeah," Tony agrees, softly. "We can totally do that." He kisses Steve, and fumbles one hand up under Steve's shirt to where this new baby is growing. "So with that in mind," he says, pulling back. "Let's have sex now."

That, Steve is definitely on board with. It seems like it's been so long since Tony even looked at him. He's been so busy with his invention, apparently, the one he made just for Steve. Tony was never cheating on him. The only problem they've had, this whole time, is that they're apparently idiots who forget to talk to each other.

They get undressed and tangle up together on the pallet, just petting, taking the opportunity to make as much noise as they want without the risk of waking anyone up. The way Tony touches him is reverent, Steve realizes, not just where the baby is, but his whole body, his face especially.

"I thought you were going to leave me," Steve admits, quietly. "I thought you were being distant because you didn't want me, anymore." It hurts to say out loud, and he knows Tony gets it, by the way he's being so gentle.

"I love you," Tony says, once he's inside and moving. "I love you, and you absolutely can't forget that, even if I kinda suck at saying it. And you've gotta tell me when I'm ignoring you, Steve, because I don't realize it, most times. I get caught up in work and don't even realize I'm not spending time on the best thing in my life. But I'll never leave, I swear, I'll never, ever even think about it, and I'll never take anyone else to bed, because why would I when I can have you. No one else even compares, Steve, and you have to believe that."

There's just panting and moaning, then, and the sound of flesh moving together. Steve can feel it building inside him, he's almost there, and then Tony says, "And, because you're pretty, I won't even tell Clint that you thought we were sleeping together." Steve's laughing as he comes.

They lie together afterward, for a while, then get dressed again to go pick up their kids from Pepper. They'll have this baby, and it'll be hard, but not impossible, and no matter what, they'll both love their kids and each other more than anything, Steve's convinced. After the baby is born, they really will wait a few years to have more. And if Steve forgets, during that time, that Tony loves him and wants to keep him forever, well, Tony will be there to remind him. It'll be fine, better even. They're happy now, and as long as Steve lets himself remember that, they'll stay that way. He's sure there'll be misunderstandings, probably sooner than later, but it's worth it, because at the end of the day, Tony loves him.


End file.
